


Two Birds of a Feather

by BiFrye (RafeAdler)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Birds, Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafeAdler/pseuds/BiFrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Frye needs to find his people. Or his kind of people, rather. Or is it... He's still new to all this, he's unsure what to call it yet.</p>
<p>London is a place where he can learn to cope with his "interesting" physical qualities, and find people like him. And maybe even find someone who can appreciate him and help him grow. Feathers and talons and Jacob realizes he's stuck in quite an interesting mess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries are so much fun hah, but this is a light fluffy birb AU you'll understand I promise. I always write short chapters so I apologize in advance for that. Still I hope it's interesting enough!

The cargo hull was cramped in the train that was barrelling its way to London. There were many people constantly moving to and from the big city, people who wanted the big life and some who just wanted to get away to somewhere quiet. This was a train on its way to those hectic, lively streets. The cargo was filled with so many bags, furniture, packages making its way to the city. It reeked of some foods that someone had decided to pack, which they really shouldn’t have. On a busy travel day, Jacob Frye wondered why Evie decided to have them leave Crawley.

It had all been very sudden. Both of them had talked for years about getting out of Crawley, getting somewhere safe. Jacob had watched Evie work so hard to make sure he was safe, he was getting the care he needed. Getting doctors, getting professionals, anyone who could help them. Evie spending hours curled up with some books as he slept up in the loft, studying and making sure she knew how to properly care for Jacob. It had been a mess, those years. The siblings could only do so much to keep themselves safe and happy and thriving. Things had been easier at home for Evie - a father who loved her and worked with her and wanted her to be happy and educated. Jacob was the outcast, the one Evie had spent years caring for and feeding and clothing and teaching. It was a pitiful existence for them, but now they were on their way to London. Evie said it would be better there. That Jacob would have to be pent up in a barn anymore. Jacob wouldn’t have to hide or pretend. Nothing of the sort.

The train lurched to a stop and Jacob pulled the blankets he had gathered from many suitcases around himself. He couldn’t be seen, he was a stowaway. Tucked away between some bags and an old desk, Jacob curled up among the blankets, holding his breath as the sound of the train car doors opened. Things were being tossed in, taken out, moved around. Nobody came near his pile of blankets, and the sound of the door closing was a relief for him. Hiding like this in such an uncomfortable space was something Jacob wasn’t exactly thrilled about doing.

“Jacob?”

Evie’s voice startled the man as he pulled the blankets down quickly. He saw her hiding among some stuff, and a smile was on her face. “I came to check on you and spend some time with you until the next stop. Only one more stop before London.” She had incredible balance, the moving of the train and luggage around them not stopping her from reaching him and taking a seat. “How has it been in here?”

“Oh, you know,” Jacob replied. “Dark. Cold. Claustrophobic.”

“Other than that?” Evie nudged her brother and smiled. “Soon we’ll be out in the open air and you can spread out. Then we’ll find a good place to stay and… Well, we can live normally.”

“You really think we can live normally?” Jacob gave her a side look, to which she rolled her eyes.

“We can do our best,” Evie replied, shaking her head a little and leaning back against the side of the hull. “I mean, we need to. Twenty years of… Of that life… You can’t just stay in a barn forever.”

“I don’t know, it was nice,” Jacob said with a yawn. “I had all the hay I wanted. I could scare the chickens and laugh at them. One time I even caught a rodent, did I tell you about that?”

“You caught them all the time.”

“Yes but this one was really big, I mean like bigger than your face.”

The two sat in silence for some time, listening to the rolling of the train on the tracks. The train would bump and shake and Jacob couldn’t help but feel a little sick. It had been some time since he ate, though, so he doubted he would be throwing up anytime soon. Evie didn’t seem too bothered by the train. She had been on it many times before, though not in the storage. Still, she had more experience with the inconsistent feeling of the tracks.

“Do you think London will really be better?” Jacob asked among the quiet. “If it turns out to be just like Crawley-”

“All of this is much more common in big cities,” Evie said. She touched his shoulder, thumb rubbing his skin as she watched him. “You won’t have to hide, but you won’t be forced to be around people if you really don’t want to. You won’t be alone anymore, okay? And I’m here. I will always take care of you, but it’s difficult for me because-”

“Yeah, I know…”

Jacob shifted where he sat. He wanted to stand up and stretch out but there was hardly any room for that. “Do you know how much longer it’s going to be until we get to London?” he asked. Even though there was one more stop, Jacob couldn’t stand it anymore. He was first cooped up in the trunk of a truck for an hour, then hours before any trains were scheduled he had to hide away in the storage compartment. The trip to London was only supposed to be an hour, yet here Jacob was almost six hours later, waiting to be liberated from his messy prison.

“Only fifteen or twenty more minutes,” Evie said. “So not long. You’ll get out and you can stretch and we’ll go find them, okay?”

“Okay, sure…”

“I’ll stay with you until we get there, how about that?” Evie smiled at him, and Jacob felt thankful. He wasn’t sure he could stand any more time alone in that storage space than he had to. It was nice to have company. Still, they both just pulled blankets over themselves and fell asleep leaning on each other.

To London they went.

* * *

 

“Up! Up come on we have to go!”

Jacob was drowsy, body sluggish as Evie was pulling on his arm. “Come on, we need to hurry before we’re caught!” she said. “Jacob! Jacob wake up we’re here!”

The smell of London hit Jacob’s nose. It was a mixture of disgusting, amazing, all sorts of foreign smells. In Crawley, it was basic smells. Some parts nature, some human, all completely dull and boring. This was something else entirely. Evie was pulling his arm, dragging her brother to his feet. “We need to go quick! Come on, come on!”

Jacob followed his sister out of the cart, hopping down into the station. He was thankful none of the workers seemed to notice where they came from, but everyone stared at him the moment he came into view. Cheeks getting red, he kept close to Evie, grabbing her hand and letting her lead him. He always hated the staring whenever he entered a room, whenever someone other than Evie was present. Even when they were small, Evie never stared at him like he was some kind of freak. She was never embarrassed of him, never thought he was abnormal or strange.

The station gave way to a beautiful city. Clouds billowing above their heads, a cool air that nipped at Jacob’s skin. “I…” He wanted to tell Evie that this was so much different than he was expecting. He anticipated a place that would have screaming people pointing at him, chasing him out of the city. People stared, but some people didn’t actually look surprised, or more fascinated than afraid. Evie was giving them all looks back, too, daring them to speak or comment or shout, and so nobody said a word to Jacob as they walked out onto the street.

“Well, you’re here,” Evie sounded relieved. It was like years of pain and struggle had lifted off the both of them. “London. Just like we wanted. I have the address of those…” Evie stopped when she glanced at Jacob and she laughed. “You can stretch now, you don’t have to keep it in like that.”

“You sure?” Jacob glanced around at the people watching. “They won’t… They won’t freak out or anything?”

“Jacob, we can’t exactly hide it, they already know.”

After some hesitation, Jacob figured there was no point in objecting as his bare arms stretched out, his naked chest exposed as he leaned back. It felt good to stretch his limbs. The tension in his back began to unwind, relief starting in his lower back, climbing up, and stretching into his wings.

Puffy feathers stuck out as Jacob’s wings outstretched. Light brown fluffy down was all over them, a few dark brown feathers with white streaks fitting around them. He had just begun to molt when they decided to leave. His wings were small, and neither of the twins could tell if it was because his gene had been ignited with human parents or if his wings were just naturally small. So far he was unable to fly with them. Jacob wondered if he could learn to fly with them at all.

“This… feels good,” Jacob mumbled, unable to stop the smile on his face. His wings fanned out, spreading around him. People watched with wonder, and nobody said anything. A little child looked curious and wanted to go see, but the mother stopped them. Jacob’s wings fluttered a little and he looked at Evie. “So there’s a group here like me?”

“Yes,” Evie said with a smile. “They can help you much better than I can. I did some research, and we’re going to go meet with Henry Green, he’s the alpha of this… flock…” Evie nodded to herself. “He can help you. And maybe even name what you are!”

Whenever Jacob was excited or happy or proud, his feathers and down would fluff up and the little chirp would always come from his throat.

Evie laughed as Jacob covered his mouth, and they went on their way.


	2. Homebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's a quick thing in case people aren't 100% certain who each birb is
> 
> Henry: white-eared pheasant  
> Ned: canadian goose  
> Fred: dunlin  
> Aleck: northern saw-whet owl  
> Robert: peacock  
> Jacob: sparrow
> 
> Ironically enough I listed them in their rank in the group uhuhuhuhu

Everything was dizzying for Jacob as they found the home of the avians. It matched just about every other building in the area, but the way people avoided it made it obvious that it did not contain a normal residency. It looked like a set of old apartments on the outside. Inside, many of the walls had been knocked down, even some floors and ceilings, converted. Jacob’s nose was filled with the smell of other birds like himself and he felt a physical relief. Evie by his side, for the first time, smelled oddly… human. Her scent was so much different from that of the building.

When they entered, Jacob’s eyes widened. Everything was so bright, glowing and… so shiny. Mirrors, silverware, little pieces of metal, they were hanging up and gleaming. It was overwhelming to Jacob, who lost his breath at the sight. Evie couldn’t stop him from wandering over and looking at some, a few low coos in his chest as he watched.

“I thought I smelled something.”

Jacob turned his attention to see beautiful black and white feathers with specks of red. They were long and dragged on the floor, and Jacob knew without even having to think that that avian had a giant wingspan. Very easily he alpha.

The human part of him was nice, too. Wore nice gray trousers, his skin dark and chocolaty and nice. His hair was dark and had a few white feathers down the back of his neck, stopping at a point just between his shoulder blades. This was Henry Green. Jacob’s wings folded behind him on instinct.

Evie took a step forward and gave the man a smile. It was always natural for Evie to take the lead, even on these matters. Jacob was still young for his kind, and his lack of exposure to other avians caused him to freeze up now at the sight of one. And an alpha. It made his wings twitch and recoil, as if they were being pulled and prodded.

“Excuse us,” Evie said. “But we came here from Crawley. As you can see, it’s for my brother, he…”

“He’s one of us.”

Jacob felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He was outright told he belonged somewhere. With this group, with this pack, flock, whatever it was. The look on this alpha’s face when he looked at Jacob already told him he was home. “Yes,” Evie said. “Where we grew up, there was none of your kind. My name is Evie Frye, this is Jacob.” Jacob waved quietly from behind her.

“I am Henry Green.” The man was kind and pleasant and incredibly gentle. By now his wings should have knocked so many of the precious shiny objects over, but he moved with an impressive grace and care. “Would you mind telling me a little bit about your situation? I would never turn away one of my people, but I would be interested in hearing what led you to us.”

The siblings looked at each other. Who would tell what? They both had the same information but from widely different perspectives. Jacob eventually nudged Evie. He couldn’t bring himself to go into detail, but he knew Evie could.

“Well, we’re twins,” Evie said. “When we were born, there was a complication and our mother died. The complication was unknown for years, nobody had any idea what was wrong. Until one day we found Jacob’s wings growing on his back. He’s partially human so they were delayed and grew slowly. We found out about the gene, and that it was dormant in my father. The complication was Jacob’s gene kicking in and mother’s body couldn’t react properly during birth because avians are meant to be birthed differently. Father…” She sighed. “Father was angry, and he kicked Jacob out of the house at age ten. I found a barn not far from home that Jacob stayed in. For eleven years he spent time in there, and when his wings fully grew and he needed to learn, he imprinted on me and I’ve been researching and teaching. His wings are fully functional because I did my best to teach him how to use them. As you can see, they’re still delayed and he’s only just now getting his feathers.”

Henry nodded, looking from Evie to Jacob. Jacob didn’t like it when people looked at his wings, but there Henry was, staring at them. “Could you extend them for me?” he asked. “I want to make sure you don’t have any infections and that the down is falling fine.” It took some pressure from Evie before Jacob opened his wings, allowing Henry to looked them over. It was strange having hands in his down that wasn’t his own or Evie’s. Henry examined the down, pulling a few stray and fallen puffs out and examining the feathers. “Good and healthy wings,” he said. He smiled at Evie. “You must have studied quite a lot in order to keep them this good. It’s as if he’s been in a flock his whole life.”

Evie beamed with pride while Jacob still felt he was suffering from being under a microscope. Henry looked him over and his eyes went over the patches of feathers on Jacob’s arms and chest. “I see these have grown in however? Normally that doesn’t happen until most of your flight feathers come in.” Before Jacob could speak, Henry grasped one of his hands and pulled it up to look at. Everything was normal, but for a tiny slit that was just behind Jacob’s nails. “Talons?”

Jacob glanced at Evie with worry. This was something they never spoke about.

“There was an issue when I had to leave for some time,” Evie said. Her smile had faded and she moved close. “Jacob was alone and, well… developed a little differently.”

“That’s perfectly normal.”

Both Jacob and Evie glanced at each other in surprise as Henry gave them both a gentle smile. “Many of our kind suffer neglect if they are in human related families. Isolation can occur often and converting to a more wild state happens. Those states of being aren’t bad, they are just different than what we’re used to living among people.”

This was amazing. The fears Jacob had, the worries, his insecurities, it was like all of them were washing away. All within the first few minutes of meeting someone like himself, Jacob felt natural, normal, and for once he looked at his wing with admiration instead of disgust. The little feathers he could see he felt a little bit of affection for among all that puffy down. Brown with little white streaks. They were rather cute.

“Considering you are still a fledgling, it would probably be best for you to stay here with us,” Henry said. “Of course, even though your sister is human, she is welcome to stay as well. You imprinted on her, and it is impolite to separate a fledgling with its imprinted parent.” Jacob nodded and his feathers twitched and swelled with joy. “Now, I should introduce you to your new family, and have a room set up for you. Come along!”

Past the lobby was a large room. All the floors had been knocked out, and it was a place for them to fly and get energy indoors. There was a latch to the roof up above, and Jacob looked around so amazed. There were perches along the walls, many doors still available to get to other floors. There were some small stairs around, narrow but useable, likely for people like Jacob who couldn’t fly yet, or even at all. Some wings were simply too small to fly with.

“This is our recreation room,” Henry said. “We can go flying outside at night but this is a place to keep your energy from building up during the day. Over that way is the kitchens, along with one of the preening rooms. We have a few of those.”

Jacob’s head spun as he looked around, following Henry with joy. “This place is incredible!” he mumbled to Evie, who nodded and smiled at him. She seemed happy at how Jacob was so amazed and curious.

“Everyone is in the nest room, we were taking a relaxation day.”

The nest room was quite literally full of nests. They were large, able to hold two or three people. The materials were cloth and blankets and pillows and anything that looked soft and nice. A few had little stuffed animals crammed in with them. And feathers. Everywhere there were feathers and fluff and Jacob felt intoxicated by it all. There were four avians all laying around and talking, each in their own nest. None of them seemed to be paying attention when Henry entered the room, but when Jacob did they all sat up.

The one closest to Jacob was obviously not from here. Large wings, brown and white white, black tipped feathers scattered around. He actually wore a top, though the back was low cut enough to allow his wings to fan out. He had big round glasses, and a black collar of feathers around his neck. “Who is this, Green?”

Henry gestured to Jacob. “Jacob Frye, he’s a human born who is coming to live with us. A little delayed in his wing growth.”

“I could smell the baby the moment he got on our street.”

The one beside what Jacob could only deduce to be a goose was bright and grinning. Green and blue and gold feathers all over. His arms were more human. Instead of wings his feathers grew out of his arms. He couldn’t fly. It took Jacob a moment to realize he was a peacock, the way some of his feathers stuck out of his hair like a tail. The other two behind them were smaller birds. One was very fluffy, a dunlin, with light browns and whites. The last, while he seemed a little unfocused, had large curious eyes and brown feathers as well. Northern saw-whet owl.

“Jacob here is a baby sparrow,” Henry said with a smile. Jacob looked at him quick. Sparrow? That was nice. He didn’t feel bad about his wings at all now.

Henry walked to each of them, gesturing. The canadian goose with the glasses and shirt was Ned. The flamboyant, excited peacock was Robert. The dunlin who sat quietly, watching and taking mental notes, that was Freddy. The last was named Aleck, and he seemed a little surprised to be addressed - that or he didn’t seem to notice they were doing introductions.

Henry gestured for Jacob to come and sit, and the moment he did, he was bombarded with questions. “Where are you from?” “You were raised by humans?” “What’s it like living with only humans?” “But where was your flock?” Only Ned seemed to be quiet about it. It wasn’t that he was uninterested, but he gave Jacob a knowing look of “I’ve been through this before too, they never learn.”

Henry abandoned Jacob to the flock. He went to Evie and spoke with her. The two were in the doorway, quiet and glancing over to Jacob. After a moment Henry called to him. “I’ll be giving you and your sister rooms, Frederick should be able to get you to your room when you’re ready to go.”

Seeing Evie leave the room was one of the scariest things for Jacob, from their childhood to now. He still felt a twist in his stomach as she left with Henry, but he was overtaken by the others in the room. Aleck had been staring with his big eyes for some time, and now he had reached and touched Jacob’s wings. “You’re still such a baby! Cute!” he said with a little smile. “We haven’t had a baby since Topping!”

Robert slapped Aleck’s arm. “I was almost fully grown!”

“You were not, you were a baby!”

Ned had gotten up and sat down by Jacob, one of his big wings partially wrapping around Jacob. “Can you boys please stop bothering him? He’s never met one of us before and you’re scaring him.” Jacob couldn’t help but feel a little comforted by that big wing. Ned looked over at him and smiled. “I’m from overseas, came here to ditch my flock when they proved to be too… annoying. These boys are just as bad but in ways I can bear more.”

The squawks of objection from Robert made Jacob laugh a little. Sitting in these nests with Ned protecting him, the scent of others like him… Jacob forgot all about the barn and his fears and growing up alone and worried.

He was home.

The questions continued for some time, until Aleck seemed to have fall asleep from too much energy, Robert was preening Fred’s feathers, and Ned and Jacob were gabbing quietly about human habits.

“Do you think this will all get easier?” Jacob asked. “I mean this is… my first time even in a nest.”

“You’ll be fine, Frye,” Ned said, patting his shoulder. “But you gotta promise you’ll let me preen you I’ve never taken care of a baby before.”

“Hey, I wanna preen him!” Robert whined in protest.

Ned raised a brow. “Who is the second in command here, Topping?” He smiled and nodded when Robert just hissed low and continued to clean Fred’s feathers. “Exactly. Come on, Frye, I’ll show you to your room. I’ll show you mine, too. You can stop in if you ever need help or have questions or anything. We human raised gotta stick together.”

The halls were wide, enough to allow Jacob’s wings to open up and brush the sides of the walls. Ned’s were more folded in, but they looked nice along his back, streamline and peaceful. “Was it as hard for you being with humans?” Jacob asked.

Ned shrugged. “My parents weren’t too present. I ended up in a flock pretty fast, but… I have some strong memories,” he said. It was clear he didn’t want to get into detail. “I was with humans long enough to have a hard time adjusting to avian culture, if that’s what you mean. You get used to it, and you learn to love it. You’ll be a little slow, but that’s okay. The only person who will judge you for it will be you.”

Jacob’s room had a little bed on it, and a small dresser for pants, a little box that had some shiny things in it, and had plenty of space for him to begin to decorate as he saw fit. “Unfortunately our nests are all in the nesting room,” Ned said. “We had so many spare mattresses we couldn’t really do anything with. You sleep on your stomach, let your wings fan out around you. Got it?”

“I’ve slept on a bed before…” Jacob looked embarrassed.

“But with fully grown wings?”

“.... Okay, fine, point taken.”

Ned nodded a little. “Your human is just next door, if you can’t smell her already,” he said. “Henry is probably talking to her about boundaries, humans usually aren’t supposed to live in avian dens. He’s too nice for his own good, he would have such trouble saying no.” He was about to leave the room, but he hesitated. “Once you’re all situated and comfortable, feel free to explore the place. Don’t go outside just yet, though. You’re a babe, you shouldn’t go out without someone around. There are other flocks here that couldn’t wait to sink their talons into a baby of ours. Okay?”

It wasn’t much of a compliment to know he was a baby of prey. But Jacob just nodded and as soon as Ned left, Jacob crawled onto the bed and lied down. His wings slumped, falling down the sides of the bed, though no feathers or down touched the floor. He fell asleep with his arms around the pillow, face nuzzling into it. The smell of avians, of Evie, of nice comforting goodness.

Jacob Frye was home at last.


	3. Wild One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really getting into gear with this fic no lie

Before Jacob’s wings grew in, he had grown a rather bad rebellious habit. Whenever he heard a rule, he never liked to listen. Normally he just toed the line, challenging his superiors. But sometimes he really liked to just cross the line sprinting, ready for any punishments, thrilled by the idea of himself being different, being special, doing something nobody else dared to do. It usually wasn’t malicious things he took to misbehaving - he wasn’t really interested in causing those kinds of problems. It was more of the “don’t do this” “don’t touch that” “stop that” type stuff he had always been absolutely addicted to disobeying. That streak had stopped for a few years when he grew his wings and went to town against Evie’s requests. There was a lot of regret with that. A little place like Crawley had never seen an avian, and likely never wanted to. Their reaction was far from what Jacob had been expecting.

But this refreshing energy, this feeling of excitement for finally having a home, a place to stay, a new family and still being with his sister? Sparrows don’t crow but Jacob wanted to caw until morning. The London life outside his window was so amazing and curious and exciting. He knew he wasn’t supposed to go outside without someone else present, but how could he just wait for one of them to decide when to show him the world?

When early morning came, before the sun was able to come up, Aleck had just gone to bed and Jacob snuck out of the apartments, too happy and eager to see the world.

It was just like at the train station. Many people turned and stared, but nobody said a word to him. Many of them didn’t look all that surprised, even. It was more of an “oh, look, another one” type of gaze. People saw Jacob’s wings and didn’t care. Not at all. No wonder all the avians lived in the middle of nowhere or in the cities. It just depended on what they thought of humans.

Flying would have been fun to try, but the down in Jacob’s feathers still prevented that. He wandered away from the apartments, making sure to take notes of streets and landmarks. He was a naturally forgetful person, but directions had always been something he had a talent for. He figured it was his sparrow nature that gave him a good sense of direction, an understanding of wind, smells, foods, anything he might need to survive out in the wild. And in the wild streets of London, Jacob was thankful those skills were being put to good use. He kept his wings folded in so that they wouldn’t bump into people, but he also wanted to keep them out to feel the nice morning air. But many of these people were on the street on their way to work, and Jacob wasn’t really in the mood to annoy one and get into a little argument. Making a scene could cause enough problems for him to be caught, so he kept them folded behind him and continued on his way.

The sights of London were minimal from his view but fascinating all the same. He had only ever seen the inside of a barn his whole life, seeing shops and bustling people, it was all a wonder to him that he wanted to know more of. He stopped to look into a few shops. Many of the shop owners were still getting things opened up, and either shooed him away or gave him an annoyed look. He just stared into the shop windows with awe, wanting to see more. One woman did give him a polite smile and gave him a muffin. Jacob loved muffins.

Soon the sights of the city from ground view were not enough. Jacob wanted to see more of London from a better vantage point. His wings trembled behind him, a sort of  _ let me carry you up _ , though Jacob had to take a moment to remind himself that he could not fly yet. The desire to fly was overwhelming sometimes. This was one of those times.

The fire escape on the side of a building made do instead. Once Jacob got to that first ladder, it was smooth sailing of climbing up the narrow little steps. His wings were small enough to fit without having any problems - if Ned were to have tried to walk this he probably would have gotten stuck at some point. The building was one of the tallest among its neighbors, which was nice. Everything was usually so crammed together, too, it was good to have a way up without having to enter any building and finding a way to the roof.

Climbing up, Jacob stood and looked around. The sun had begun to rise, and was peeking through some of the gray clouds overhead. It was still dark, but Jacob could see a ways and was breathless. Tall buildings gleamed in the distance, domes and statues. The Thames was visible, and Jacob was fascinated. He hadn’t seen such a large body of water before. He stood on his tiptoes at the edge of the building, trying to see as much of the city as he could from this vantage point. Up in the sky, Jacob saw something move. He looked up and saw wings flying. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t looking at any random birds. They were like him, flying up there, on their way to do something. His heart was pounding with energy. He wanted to be up there with them. His wings fanned out and began to flap, down flying around and off his wings. The urge to jump and try to fly was strong, but Jacob always heard Evie’s voice in his head when he felt that. “You’re not ready.” He took as step back from the edge, wings fanning out and feeling the breeze through his feathers and down. Little piles of down scattered the roof, and Jacob closed his eyes and felt relief.

The barn seemed so much smaller, so much worse in his mind now that he knew what it felt like to be outside in a place like London. Even Crawley seemed so small to him now. How did he survive twenty one years there, eleven of those being inside a gross little barn? His wings shuddered and flapped. He never knew this breeze, this space, this wide open area that he had been craving for so long.

He was so enraptured by it he didn’t hear the rush of feathers behind him, feet landing. He barely noticed anyone approach, onto when they spoke did it catch his attention.

“Look at this!” Someone grabbed Jacob’s shoulder, turning him around. Two avians stood there, sneering at him. One was tall and lean, hair tied up. They had large blue wings with black and white spots splattered over the feathers. “A little baby bird away from its nest!” The other was about Jacob’s height, he looked fairly fit, and his wings were black with streaks of red and yellows. “What are you doing in our territory little baby?”

Jacob never really liked being called a baby. He was by avian standards, but humans he was already an adult. He knew how to handle jerks like them without problem. “Sorry, boys,” he said, raising his hands and smiling. “I was just checking out the view.”

“And you couldn’t smell the boundary line?” Black Wings said. “You passed it two blocks ago and never bothered to turn back?”

“In all honesty, I’m new,” Jacob said. “Probably isn’t much of a surprise.”

“No, it ain’t.”

“Well, I wasn’t aware of any boundary. I smelled something really disgusting two blocks down though, it must have been you two.” He sniffed the air and grinned. “Oh yes, definitely you two.” Even though it was intimidating to see two avians who wanted to hurt him, Jacob always felt mischievous. He couldn’t really resist.

Neither of the avians in front of him looked very amused by his sassing, and that only made Jacob more excited. His wings fluffed up, and they seemed to take it as a challenge. “Did baby bird really just taunt us?” one said. The other nodded and they took a step forward.

“Whoa, boys!” Jacob was simply grinning. “Why don’t I just go and nobody has to worry about getting hurt?”

“You can’t be serious, he is serious?”

“I think he is.”

“You listen here, little chick. People don’t just enter Roth’s territory and get to just walk, especially not a little puff-and-fluff baby like you!”

That was a mistake.

Talons pushed through from the slits behind Jacob’s nails, curling around the front of his fingers. He launched, both avians looking surprised. “He’s got-”

The talons sunk into the face of the blue winged avian. Blood spurted from the wounds and the man cried out, wings flapping wildly and causing his friend to fall off balance. Jacob’s wings folded and he kept on his feet, talons raking down and dragging skin with it. There was a sick sound that made Jacob laugh, and he pulled back and looked at his handiwork. The man was covering an eye, crumpling and holding his face and screaming. The other looked horrified, crouching there and looking at Jacob’s talons. “You’re one of the wild ones!” he cheeped, trying to help his friend up. Jacob examined his talons boredly.

“Well, duh,” he said. “I’ve heard lovely rumors that you can’t get these bad boys living with people. Shame, really. They’re nice.” He took a step to them and the black wings backed up, pulling his bleeding friend with him. “Oh come on, here.” His talons retracted and he walked forward. He took the man’s arm, dragging him around. Then he reached for one wing, his talons extending again and sinking into the muscle of the wing. Black Wings yelped and screamed when Jacob broke it. “Whoever this guy is you mentioned, Roth? The one who owns this territory?” Jacob let both men crumple and he showed off his talons a little. “I may be a little baby bird, but I promise you he doesn’t own me.”

With one last little smile, and a wave with his sharp claws, Jacob went to the fire escape. “I had fun, boys! Tell your alpha that,” he chirped. “I’ll certainly try to sneak out more so I can play more games. Because I’m a baby! I love games!”


	4. Nature's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll fuck ye

“We haven’t even been in London for twenty four hours and you already broke a rule.”

Jacob was given some grains and fruits for breakfast, and he was eating with hunger. Evie wasn’t ever able to get him a lot of food, this full meal was overwhelming and Jacob had no idea how hungry he actually was until he got to eat all he wanted. Ned sat beside him, his wing slightly around Jacob. Evie sat across him, eating her own breakfast. Everyone was gathered as close as possible to Jacob, all clumped together because of his infancy. Henry and Ned and Evie were all looking at Jacob with disapproving gazes, but the others didn’t even seem to notice that Jacob had already snuck out on his first day.

“I told you that there are others of our kind who would rip you apart,” Ned said. “You need to be more careful than that!”

“Nobody tried to hurt you, did they?” Evie looked angry but her voice was laced with fear and concern.

The sparrow took his time eating before he decided to reply, looking up at Evie, Henry next to her and looking worried as well. “These two jerks threatened me,” Jacob said. “But I scared them off.”

Ned snorted next to him. “A baby? You? Scared them off?”

It occurred to Jacob that only Henry had seen his talons of the flock. He glanced over at Evie and Henry, who seemed to know what he was thinking, and they shook their heads. But he didn’t care - it was worth it for Ned to know. His talons unsheathed and he tapped the table with them, the loud clicking filling the rule. Fred, Robert and Aleck all stopped and stared, gaping at the weapons, and Jacob grinned. “I’m a baby but I have plenty of tricks up my…”

He stopped.

“... Skin?”

Jacob felt Ned’s wing quiver a little around him. Ned didn’t seem as surprised as the others, and Henry let out a sigh and stood up to go speak with the surprised three. Ned eventually nodded a little, and shrugged. “I have stuff kind of like that,” he said. “Not talons, but in water my hands and feet get webbed. And my strength increases when I’m agitated.”

“So word of advice,” Henry piped up. “Don’t agitate him. For all our sakes.”

The look Jacob got from Evie made it clear that Jacob wasn’t going to be leaving the den anytime soon. He continued to eat, Ned hissing at Aleck when he tried to reach for Jacob’s wings again. “So,” Ned said. “These people who attacked you, can you give us some information?” He glanced at Henry, who gave a nod. “We’re somewhat… permitted to live here. It’s a delicate situation. There are two flocks that are very connected that have many more avians than us. But we usually keep to ourselves. I don’t want any situations to come up that would cause them to attack us.”

“I’m sure those Blighters wouldn’t attack us because a baby wanted to roughhouse,” Fred said, and he grabbed Aleck’s hand as the man attempted to reach and pet Jacob’s wings again. “I can’t imagine Henry getting that angry if one of us got hurt by a little babe.”

“Well, one of them had big blue wings and the other was black and red,” Jacob said. He leaned into Ned’s wing and was in thought. “They mentioned something about their alpha… Who was it again…”

“Crawford?” Henry suggested. “Crawford Starrick? Or was it Maxwell Roth?”

“The second one.” Jacob said with a little nod.

Henry and Ned still looked nervous, but they seemed a little relieved. “That flock answers to Starrick,” Henry said. “Roth could get annoyed and maybe say something to Starrick, but since they’re just Roth’s flock he won’t care so much.”

“Freddy and Robert have had plenty of run-ins with Roth’s boys,” Ned said. “Usually nothing too bad, but if it’s just Roth’s then no harm typically comes.”

“Except that time he plucked Robert’s tail!” Aleck piped in.

Silence fell in the room and Robert’s cheeks turned a bright red. “You said we wouldn't talk about that!”

“Well, it’s true, you were in the nursery for weeks. You got infected, the tail feathers were just ripped out.”

Robert’s embarrassment turned to anger, then sickness, but quickly back to the smooth persona Jacob had seen on him since they arrived. “Well, it’s not a big deal, I can’t fly anyway. No point in tail feathers if they can’t help you fly, eh?”

That didn’t sound like much fun. Even though Jacob’s wings weren’t even fully set, he didn’t like that idea of some bigger bird, an alpha, plucking out each feather one by one. It sounded like torture. His fluffy wings trembled and folded behind him, pressing into his back in a defensive posture. “I guess that could be a bit of a problem… You don’t think he’ll do that to me, will you?”

“Not if he wants to challenge me,” Henry said. “Until we know he won’t try to act, you stay in the den. They may be strong but I know that alpha has some wing complications and wouldn’t really like to challenge me.” He nodded to himself. “And he wouldn’t get the support from Starrick. So we won’t worry if you stay put like we asked.”

Even though the idea of feathers being plucked was a little worrying to Jacob, he couldn’t help but feel curious about this Roth. Within a day he had met seven avians, two unfriendly, and now he heard about another alpha. Henry was friendly and nice, but Jacob always found himself curious about more dangerous figures. The idea of being challenged, of using his talons, of someone big and fierce and intimidating… Jacob wanted to know more about that.

So if he couldn’t leave the den without permission, he would probably have to sneak out again. Find more of this alpha’s men. Slice them up. Get his attention.

Jacob liked that idea.

* * *

 

The flock liked to do everything together. Jacob kind of liked that family feeling they gave off. People said what they wanted to do, it was taken to a vote, and rarely would they split off. It was exciting for them to have equal numbers now, with six in the flock, because now they could split in half if they really wanted to. The first part of the day was spent in the recreation room. Jacob and Robert were wrestling on the ground while Ned and Henry competed above with their aerial skills. Henry was a little slower than Ned, but he was able to maneuver much faster than him. Aleck was off in a corner playing absentmindedly with some shiny objects while Freddy flew from perch to perch, tidying up the space. He also participated in some of the course challenges Henry set up. It seemed the flock was fairly competitive when given the chance. Jacob kept pinning Robert, who would whine in annoyance until Jacob rolled off him. Down was all over the floor from Jacob’s molting wings, and Robert was constantly brushing it off his own feathers. “We need a vacuum for you to just carry around.” Robert would say those kinds of things often, but he seemed to admire Jacob’s down. Jacob wasn’t sure if Robert was really this bad at wrestling or if he was letting Jacob win because of his fledgling scent. Everyone kept a close eye on the fighting, he noticed, too. Everyone waiting to pull Robert away, so as not to hurt their new baby.

When evening came, they all ate up on the roof. Jacob and Robert climbed up, Evie had been carried by Henry. Most of the day she was in her room reading some books Henry got for her to learn more about her brother’s new culture. She had also begun to look for jobs, which seemed to excite the avians at the idea of getting an income. Evie made no promises to do anything for them, seeing as governments provided basic necessities to city-dwelling avians if they were behaving and keeping to themselves. A perfect way to appease the strange beings.

The sun was mostly visible that evening as it set. Jacob watched it with joy, legs dangling over the edge of the building. Like all the others, his wings were fanned out and catching the breeze, and Jacob felt so calm. So happy. So at home. Ned was just beside him like usual, one of his wings around Jacob a tad. Ned had been the most protective of Jacob. Most likely because they had grown up in similar situations. Henry had explained that some of their kind share experience bonds, and sometimes even secondary imprinting took place. Jacob was comfortable with Ned around, and Ned seemed to want to be around him and keep him safe. Henry said that Ned was a secondary imprint, though Evie was the dominant.

Jacob had noticed how quickly Evie and Henry seemed to get along. They spoke often, Henry teaching her things and Evie telling him things about humans he was curious to know. Even up on the roof, they both stood a little ways from the flock, talking and laughing and watching the sun. Jacob eyed how Henry’s wing was somewhat draped around her.

“Over there,” Ned said, nudging Jacob’s shoulder. He pointed to a set of buildings in the distance. “That’s where that Roth fellow lives. Over there…” He pointed past it. “You can’t see it from here, but Starrick is that way. They live in the nice districts of London. We live in some of the rougher parts.”

“That makes it more fun, though, doesn’t it?” Jacob grinned. 

“Sometimes.” Ned looked up into the sky. He sniffed, and his eyes narrowed. “Jacob, get to the door.” His wings flexed out, raising as he stood. Everyone turned their attention to Ned, and when Henry looked up, his own massive wings flared. He muttered something to Evie, who nodded and ran to Jacob.

“Jacob, let’s get inside,” she said. She looked over at Robert, who was pale, and Aleck, who was hardly paying attention. “You two, inside as well.”

Ned and Henry stood side by side, their wings outstretched. Freddy stood a little bit behind them, his own wings out. They were much smaller than either of the leaders’, but by the hard look on his face, he had history of fighting and winning. Jacob was being dragged along by Evie, Robert pulling Aleck with, and he looked up and saw some of their kind descending. It didn’t look hostile, but Jacob could smell them and it made his stomach turn. They carried similar scents to the two he had attacked that morning.

“Come on, Jacob!” Evie hissed. “We need to get inside.”

Jacob wrenched his arm from Evie’s. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “You know I can fight. They’re here about me, anyway, I think.”

“That’s why you should come inside!”

Jacob turned away and walked to stand near Freddy. Fred looked at him in surprise, but couldn’t speak or alert Henry, because the avians approaching landed on the roof and were looking at Henry and Ned with harsh glares.

“Why are you in my territory?” Henry asked. His voice was calm and polite and nice. Jacob heard the door to get inside the building shut, and he was relieved to glance back and not see Evie or Robert or Aleck. They were safe, at least.

“We came to ask about a little wild one in your possession,” one said. His hair was almost fully feathers, gray and dark. “Not quite what he seems, I heard.” The man looked straight at Jacob. “I smell a little baby. That must be him.”

Henry let out a sigh, looking back. He looked pained when Jacob waved at him. “He was supposed to be inside, but I see responsibility and obedience are not his strong suites.”

Ned hissed, taking a step forward. “He’s our babe,” he said. “We’re not interested in dealing with you or your alpha. Just turn back and leave us in peace.”

“Even though your little baby came into our territory with wild talons and ripped out an eye?”

Freddy looked at Jacob, stunned. Jacob just shrugged and stepped so he was just behind Ned. “In my defense, they wanted to hurt me,” he said. “Threatening me and making hostile gestures, I was defending myself from being attacked.” He grinned and stepped around Ned, who called his name and tried to reach for him. “Besides, what is it with two big brutes attacking a little baby? What did they hope to gain? They’re attacking a little infant bird, that’s like… kicking a puppy by human standards. What is wrong with you to think that baby harming is okay?”

Everyone on the roof seemed stunned by Jacob’s bravery. He wasn’t done, though. Talons unsheathing, he clicked them together with boredom. “I have talons, sure, but look at my little fluffy wings? What kind of jerk would want to harm little old me?” He reached and swiped, laughing when the closest avian stepped back. 

“Jacob, that’s enough.” Henry’s voice was gentle, yet commanding.

“But I’m just having some fun.”

“Jacob.”

The look in Henry’s eye, his wings outstretched, Jacob submitted and stepped back by Ned. Henry watched the enemy avians calmly. “I apologize, he’s young and brash and still doesn’t know how to behave with guests.”

One of the avians gave Jacob a glare. “We’re not here to humor the baby, only send a message.”

“A message?” Henry’s head tilted. His wings lowered slightly, showing he was open to hearing their words. “From one of your higher ups? Or your alpha?”

“From Roth himself,” the gray feathered one said. “For the baby.”

Jacob was surprised.

“Feel free to visit the nest anytime. Roth is curious about you, little baby.”


	5. Lover's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might as well type it out here for interesting future use!
> 
> Starrick: Trumpeter Swan  
> Lucy Thorne: Little Shrikethrush  
> Pearl Attaway: Tundra Swan  
> Philip Twopenny: Vulture  
> Brewster: Rooster (yes this is a reference I could not resist)  
> Roth: Crow
> 
> I hope you like this information.

“You’re not going.”

“I am going.”

“Not to Roth’s den!”

Jacob did not appreciate the authoritative tone both Evie and Henry had. They sat him down, Henry’s wings expanded to show authority. Jacob really didn’t like that. It felt intimidating, and his own wings sulked and he tweeted in annoyance. Evie stood with her arms crossed in front of them, the anger on her face more than a little worrying for Jacob.

“He wants to see me, and I did rip out one of their eyes, I owe him a bit.” Jacob shrugged. “I think it’s worth going.”

“Jacob, it’s only been a day and you get yourself into trouble!” Evie sighed and covered her face. “I don’t want to have to boss you around, but you cannot leave this place until you’re completely grown, you’re safe, and you’re certainly not going to this Roth’s den while you’re still a baby!”

Henry nodded, watching Evie. Even if he was the alpha, the one the fledgling would imprint on was often the authority. It was difficult for Jacob not to pay attention to Evie when she spoke, though it annoyed him to no end. Having his new alpha and his imprinted parent staring him down, telling him not to do what he wanted to do, it was infuriating and conflicting. Jacob  _ wanted _ to go meet this Roth. Someone who was that serious about his territory, who had birds who were willing to defend a space they didn’t even consider theirs, it was an interesting dynamic already in contrast to Henry. The den was all of theirs, Henry seemed to make no claim to ownership. He mostly acted like a parental figure, a guide, but he let those under his care figure out their spaces, their territory. Ned had his own space, and Jacob’s developing area was just by his halls, and Ned was welcome to him coming into his space at any point.

“Okay, but wouldn’t my baby smell kind of keep them from hurting me?” he asked. “I mean when you’re out and about that’s different but in a nesting ground, isn’t it different?” He didn’t think that an avian interested in seeing him would want to hurt him, especially in a place of rest and the fledgling scent strong. It would probably protect him from violence, just as his talons would. The idea of it was pretty certain in his mind. When they were on the roof, Ned was close to him but everyone seemed generally uninterested. Indoors, in the nesting areas especially, the others had already shown interest, closeness, a desire to preen and pamper him.

“It doesn’t matter if you smell like a baby or not, this one could kill you!” Evie snapped. “Honestly, how can you be so stupid? Mr. Green, tell hi-”

“Well, he might be right…”

Evie and Jacob both looked at Henry with surprise.

“I’m sorry, what?” Evie’s voice was filled with rage.

“Well, we’ve been needing an established connection here,” Henry said. “And Jacob’s scent attracts protective instincts. If he were to be on good terms with the alpha of the Blighters, it would ease up the chokehold Starrick has on us. And we could expand our territory with ease, considering Roth is the one directly next to us.” He looked worried. “I won’t let him go alone, I’ll send Ned and Frederick with him. I cannot be seen there, I have to make sure the others are well taken care of.”

Even though Jacob had spent most of his life cooped up in a barn, the twins were both amazed by someone agreeing with Jacob at all. Even growing up when they were little, Jacob’s ideas were often thrown out, and many of his ideas in the barn didn’t end very well, so he often let Evie make decisions. Jacob Frye ideas tended to end with something bad happening, so why Henry had agreed with him was a little baffling to the both of them.

“Do you really think Henry and Frederick can protect Jacob in another den?”

“Well, I cannot say that for sure,” Henry said, shrugging. “Ned has rather large wings and can intimidate his enemies. Roth’s wings are about match to his, so it won’t matter so much with Roth. They’ve squared before, but they seem to be intimidated enough by each other. Frederick is much smaller, but he is fast and he would be the one to get Jacob out while everyone hesitates from Ned. It’s worked before in many situations. Jacob would be in good hands with them. And if we can have this connection? It would be worth much to the flock.” He looked at Jacob and smiled. “Our social little baby might be exactly what we were looking for.”

Jacob’s down and feathers puffed up in pride, and he smiled at Evie. “Don’t worry, dear sister,” he said. “My feathers won’t get fluffed up too much.”

“You mean your down.”

“My feathers.”

“Down.”

“Feathers!”

“You’re still a baby, Jacob!”

Henry’s wing shifted between the siblings and he sighed. “I would appreciate you two not fighting,” he said. “Evie, could you go and ask Robert and Aleck to go to the nesting room? Tell them I said for them to, and let them know I’ll be up shortly.” Evie sighed and nodded, patting Henry’s arm a little as she walked. Henry’s feathers softened as she did, and Jacob raised a brow.

“You’re not hot on my sister are you, Greenie?”

Henry’s wings flared in embarrassment. “She is nice and lovely, I just appreciate the help!” he said. Shaking his head, he sighed. “And… Avians can catch a scent of someone they enjoy.”

Jacob grinned. “You  _ are _ hot on my sister, that’s a little-”

“Anyway,” Henry interrupted. “You go get Ned and Frederick, and you go to Roth’s. Be careful, talons ready, and don’t take any more risks than we already are. I am going to trust you three with this, and nothing can go wrong. Understand?”

Standing up, Jacob bowed low, grinning. “I won’t let you down. When have I yet?”

“Just this morning when you left without permission.”

“Yes, but it got us this opportunity, so was I really letting you down?”

“Jacob, please, just go.”

Ned was in his room, cooing and chittering as he played with a mirror. Ned’s fascination with shiny items was more than a little amusing, him being the most enraptured by it. And sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed, just looking and petting that little mirror, was more than a little funny for Jacob. Ned hadn’t stuck around for the lecturing. When they came down from the roof he went to relax for a bit. Jacob wasn’t sure, but it seemed that anyone outside his flock agitated him. Maybe it was a goose thing to hate anyone that wasn’t your flock.

“Wynert,” Jacob smiled at Ned when he stood at the door. Ned had looked up the moment he arrived, and already began to stand. “We’re going on a little trip. Henry approved of it this time, don’t worry.”

“Anywhere with you is probably quite an adventure now,” Ned said, rolling his eyes. “What am I getting myself into? Or what is Henry getting me into?”

“We’re going to Roth’s, and you and Freddy are supposed to protect me as I meet him.”

The disbelief in Ned’s eyes was astounding. His wings were folded neatly behind his back, but now they slumped and he let out a sigh. “I’m going to go talk to Henry about this,” he said. “I don’t want you in a place like that, Frye.”

“Baby’s orders,” Jacob said with a grin.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

Ned left his room, walking down the hall. “Freddy is probably in his room or hall, just go find him and follow the scent.”

Freddy was easy to find. He was in the room labelled with his name, which had a bed and… a bunch of police stuff. Human police stuff. It looked like he might have swiped uniforms, badges, weapons, different things, and he had a stack of books of law and human self defense and various others. He was right at the door when Jacob knocked, looking over the fledgling. “I heard,” he said. “I passed when you spoke with Henry. I was just picking up some things.” Freddy was a little odd to Jacob, but more of a polite and shy manner. He had a little belt on, with a few little tools. It took Jacob a moment to realize he used them as weapons. There was a small shear on his belt. Was that for wings?

The two walked down together to the lobby. Conversation was minimal, Freddy was more interested in touching Jacob’s wings and cooing than speaking to him. Even if everyone stopped Aleck from petting Jacob’s wings too much, nobody else seemed to consider that problem for themselves. Why was Aleck always stopped? Jacob was a little worried about what may have occurred before. He hoped it was nothing.

Henry and Ned were in the lobby, talking low. Their wings made a sort of barrier, raised up and touching the other’s. “They do that when it’s clear they don’t want anyone else involved,” Freddy said, arms crossing over his chest. “Those two debate constantly. Henry is gentle, whereas Ned can be the fist. Finding a good balance is what I like about this flock.”

“You think they’re almost done?” Jacob asked. “I mean, it’s gonna get too late to go today. It’s supposed to be late tea time for me and Eves…”

“Late tea time?”

“Tradition we have.”

“Jacob I know we’re British but-”

“Would you give up tea, Freddy? Tell me that right now. Tell me.”

Silence.

“Exactly. Shut up. Know your place.”

“You’re the baby.”

Jacob’s unamused expression caused conversation to halt between them completely. Never before had anyone brought up how he was still an infant as much as this flock. Even Evie didn’t bring it up as often until they arrived here. Who cared if he was a baby? He could hurt people with talons, he was tough and could still pack a punch! He was capable of self defense.

Ned and Henry seemed to be done with their conversation, because their wings lowered. They still spoke a few minutes more, but Ned was soon walking to Jacob and Freddy, his feathers a little ruffled. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” he said, arms crossed over his chest. “We better get going, then. Freddy, you keep close to Jacob, I’ll take rear and direct us. I want my eyes on you two at all times.”

It was uncomfortable to be walking through the streets with Freddy beside him and Ned behind him, Ned’s wings out wide and pushing people away from them. He figured they would all have flown there if it wasn’t for Jacob’s infant wings, so everyone staring, their location obvious, it was embarrassing for him.

Now he could tell when they passed into Roth’s territory. The air smelled different when they reached the street that marked the end of his flock. The pleasant smell became threatening now, but also somewhat fascinating to Jacob. It was rich and strong and filled his nostrils and..

He felt like he was being dragged to the source. He noticed there were avians all over the roofs, staring down at him, waiting for him or Freddy or Ned to do something to give an excuse for them to attack. They all got the order not to harm the little baby and his envoy fairly quick, which Jacob was sure relieved Ned a little. He felt their tension around him, how nervous they were. Freddy’s wings were out, nothing compared to Ned’s broad dark wings, but it was still a display of agitation. Jacob couldn’t comprehend why they were like that now. This scent was amazing! It was coaxing every step Jacob took. He wanted to get more of this scent. He wanted it. It was an amazing smell, something that was making his head a little bit dizzy.

“Jacob, slow down,” Freddy snapped. “You don’t need to run.”

Jacob could barely heard Freddy, but he let the other avian hold his arm and slow him down. But he didn’t want to slow down. Whatever it was calling to him, he needed to get there. He needed to reach the source. Whatever it was, it was a need in his chest, his throat, his stomach. It was a need.

“I don’t like this,” Ned muttered. “Why are we doing this again? We should turn back, this is a bad idea.”

“Henry’s orders,” Jacob mumbled. His voice was almost dreamy, light and low and joy. “We just gotta get there and I’ll talk to him and it’ll be fine.”

“What makes you think it’ll be fine?” Freddy said.

“I can tell…”

“Jacob, are you okay?”

They received a little nod from Jacob, but the two seemed a little concerned for him. The baby of the flock seemed lost in this territory, and Ned no longer had to direct them down the streets. Jacob knew each turn to take. The scent getting stronger and stonger. Pulling him in. He wanted to smell that source.

The source was a large, lovely theater. It stood out from the rest of the buildings around it, and Jacob would have walked right in if a large avian wasn’t in the way, wings out and blocking the doors. He looked them over, hissing low. Ned’s wings flared and he hissed back. The avian looked at Jacob, and his dark glare turned to a look of curiosity. “A baby?” he said. “... Why does he have that look on his face?”

“Believe me, we’re still trying to figure it out,” Freddy replied.

The avian rolled his eyes and stepped aside. “You must be the ones Roth’s expecting. He’s inside.”

Jacob practically ran through the doors and into the theater. The moment the door opened, the scent seemed to hit him like a punch in the gut. It felt so good. He sniffed the air, his wings fluttering a little. Why was this so nice? He adored this smell. Jacob didn’t wait for Freddy or Ned, he walked through the dim, dark and lovely lobby. He passed many avians who were surprised by his presence, but he didn’t care. He was so close, so close. He just needed to get there.

The stage wasn’t lit very well, and there were nests all over it. There was one that was large, dark red with pillows and blankets and all of a lovely crimson. Dark feathers were all over it, and there he sat.

One wing was tucked behind him, but Jacob could see it was crooked and scarred and misisng feathers. The side of his face was scarred as well. His other wing was out, fanned and lazy with dark leathery feathers. His hair was wild, a few black feathers sticking out of it. Dark pants, no feather patches besides the one in his hair. The smell of him was overwhelming to Jacob, and he knew instantly who this man was. Maxwell Roth. Jacob’s whole body hummed at the name as he took another breath in.

Roth was staring back at him, his eyes intense. With every breath Roth took in, Jacob saw his wing quiver and twitch. Jacob stood before the stage. He wanted to climb right up to Roth, it was an urge he didn’t understand. There was something on Roth’s expression, Jacob could already read him perfectly. He wanted Jacob to follow that instinct, Jacob could tell. His hand reached and touched the stage, and Roth’s wings pricked. They stared, holding their breath-

“Roth.” Ned was just behind Jacob, making the fledgling jump.

Roth didn’t take his eyes off Jacob, but he looked agitated. “I only wanted to see the one who maimed my boys.”

“That would be me!” Jacob said. As soon as he finished, the softest chirp escaped him and he felt embarrassed. Freddy and Ned were there, looking at him with confusion.

Roth’s eyes kept focused on Jacob. “A little baby did that?” he said, his voice low. “Interesting.”

“I have talons!” Jacob cheeped. He wasn’t sure why he was acting so eager, happy to tell Roth these things. Normally he would have kept quiet about his talons unless he needed to use them. But Roth… he wanted already to tell him. He could feel both Ned and Freddy beside him ready to scold and nag him for his behavior, but he couldn’t help himself. This smell made him dizzy.

“Talons, you say?” Roth leaned in his nest. “Might I see them, my dear?”

Jacob chirped, and Ned paled.

Freddy looked from Jacob to Ned, confused.

Ned grabbed Jacob’s arm and shook his head. “Jacob, we should go, this is a bad idea, you’re-”

Jacob chirped again, and he pulled his arm from Ned’s hand. “Here, I’ll show you!” He hopped up onto the stage and went to Roth, leaving Ned and Freddy in shock behind him.

Roth shifted instantly in his nest to give Jacob space. He glanced at Freddy and Ned a moment before rolling his eyes. “I have no desire to hurt your little baby,” he said. “Go wait in the lobby, I’m bored of you two. Your babe will remain unharmed.”

Jacob crawled right into his nest and sat, many little tweets and chirps bubbling in him. He was surrounded by that amazing scent. It was all over his wings, his body, he shifted constantly. He loved the smell so much, he felt he might pass out from how dizzy he was. Roth’s wing went around him almost instantly as he sat, and his own fluffed and fluttered with joy. His talons unsheathed, and he held them out to Roth. Why was he so trusting of this avian? They just met! But his smell… He remembered Henry told him that avians could smell people they liked… But…

Roth’s hands took his, looking over his talons. His fingers brushed the claws, and he made a low noise in his chest. “The little baby was wild for a time, hmm?” He looked up at Jacob, who blushed and nodded. “Interesting…” He moved closer to Jacob, and Jacob found both himself and Roth sniffing the other. Roth’s scent was so good. So wonderful.

It took Jacob a moment to realize he was leaning into Roth somewhat, looking up at him with fluttering in his chest and wings. When he noticed, he leaned back a little, and it was clear on Roth’s expression that he noticed. But Jacob had to think about how he was in another avian’s nest, his scent getting him practically high, and that he was showing his talons to him with no issue.

“Does the little bird have a name?” Roth said. Jacob could hear a low rumble in Roth’s chest that made Jacob’s wings flap a little.

“J… Uhh… Jacob,” he tweeted. “Jacob Frye.”

“Jacob…” Roth nodded a bit. “A lovely name for a lovely sparrow.”

More chirps and squeaks erupted from Jacob, and he shifted where he sat. Why was he like this? What was going on? What caused this? He bit his lip a little to try to stop himself from making those sounds. Roth seemed to look amused, though, and he leaned in close. So close. Close to Jacob. Jacob could feel the crow’s breath on his skin. “You have a lovely scent, my dear…”

Jacob’s entire face, neck and shoulders were going red. He realized he was somewhat backed up against Roth’s wing and the edge of the nest, wings fanned out behind himself, Roth leaning over him a little. His feathers and down were complete fluff and he looked around a little. “Um… I…”

Roth leaned in more, looking Jacob over, but then he stopped. It was obvious that something was wrong, and it made Jacob’s stomach twist. Why was he upset by that? What was Roth even doing? “Is something…?”

“I smell human on you.”

“Oh, uhh…” Jacob shifted. “I was raised by my sister. Grew up in a barn and…”

Roth sat back, looking him over and then he sighed. “Of course,” he muttered. “Human raised… Lovely, absolutely marvelous…”

Jacob sat up, and his wings sulked behind him. “I don’t understand, what’s going on?”

Roth rubbed his face a moment, shaking his head and then sighing. He watched Jacob a moment before making up his mind. “I am very interested in you, Jacob,” he said. He didn’t bother phrasing it differently. “You need to learn how to be one of us, not a silly human. If this is really… You need to learn to be free, as I am.” He gestured to the theater around them. “Come stay in my flock. I’ll teach you. You’ll grow up here and with me to guide you.” There was something in his eyes that Jacob could see, but it was clear he wasn’t going to tell Jacob. Their entire meeting was yet a mystery to him, and the sparrow figured that he would have to be okay with not knowing these instincts yet.

“I have a flock of my own,” Jacob said. “I really like them. Henry’s.”

“They’re so pathetic!” Roth sounded a little annoyed, but when Jacob’s wings spread he rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to intimidate me, but fine. Stay with them, let them try to teach you, though I doubt you’ll learn much…” He eyed Jacob again. “You have permission to come see me whenever you like, however. You don’t need to bring any of your little bodyguards with you. My territory is your territory.”

“So my friends can-”

“No, none of your flock is welcome. You are.”

Jacob nodded a little. This would be some interesting information to bring back to Henry, who was full of hope that Roth would begin to open his doors to them. One step was better than none. But why was Roth so interested? Was it the fledgling scent? Was his natural smell just as enrapturing as Roth’s was to Jacob? If it was… Why were they instantly attracted to the other’s scent?

“To ensure you’ll come see me,” Roth added, “I’ll give you this.” He plucked a nice red scarf from his nest, putting it on Jacob and nodding to himself. “When my scent is dulled on it, bring it back for a new one. I can tell you enjoy this place’s smell, so there you go. A little bit of me to bring home.”

Jacob blushed and smiled, chirping in gratitude. He pressed his face into the cloth, taking a deep breath. It was indeed covered in Roth’s musk. He loved it.

“Now that I have seen the little bird that hurt my men, you should head on home.” Roth nudged him, shooing Jacob out of his nest. “I have things to do, and you’re in my way.”

“I’m sure you don’t mind though,” Jacob said. Internally, he was confused. Why did he say that?

Roth just grinned at him and his wings flared. “Get going.”

Jacob dashed to the lobby, where Ned and Freddy were having a stand-off with some of Roth’s avians. They were glaring, and Ned hissed a little. The moment they spotted Jacob, they relaxed - until they saw the red scarf he was wearing. “What is that?” Ned asked. His tone was very unpleasant.

“A gift,” Jacob said with a smile. “Let’s go home now, okay?”

“What happened?”

Jacob opened the doors, and when they got outside, the fresh air, for the first time, seemed absolutely disgusting. Because it didn’t carry as much of Roth.


End file.
